ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
When Angels Fall
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Zone into The Garden of Ru'Hmet for a cutscene. *The first objective is for you to climb a specific tower of The Garden of Ru'Hmet, which are located in the five points of the map. Each tower corresponds to a specific race. *This can be done solo, or with your party, but each person will need to get to the top of their race's tower. *A spinning Aw'zdei at the long hallway to each tower spins in the direction of the fastest way to the first elevator. *In each of the larger rooms are an alcove with another Aw'zdei. You can make your way around it twice or sleep it and run to the elevator. *There are two more floors of enemies in the towers. The elevators going up alternate sides. If the first elevator was on the east side, for example, the second will be on the west, and the third on the east again. :*Flee makes this part easier; run about halfway around, then Flee to the elevator so you get there well ahead of any aggro and teleport away. :* Another technique on the 3rd floor is have a paladin or someone run right through the center. Then sleepga them all at the end and just zone them up. *The fourth floor has no enemies. Run in and check the Ebon Panel (getting the title "Warrior of the Crystal") in the center of the room. Any race can check it in any tower to get the first cutscene. After that cutscene, people of the right race in the right tower check it again for a second cutscene, a key item and a new title. *Climb towers until everyone has the required key item. * The key items are race specific. They are: :* Light of Mea- for Elvaan. :* Light of Dem- for Mithra. :* Light of Holla- for Tarutaru. :* Light of Vahzl- for Humes. :* Light of Al'Taieu- for Galka. *Once everyone has got their tower done you need to progress up the central area of The Garden of Ru'Hmet (the green dot marks the elevator you want to reach). *In each direction off the central elevator are spinning Qn'zdei pots in groups of four. When they aggro you and move off their starting positions, the door at the far end of the room slams shut and won’t open until they return to their starting positions. These Qn'zdei are totally immune to Sleep and Lullaby. *The east and west access paths have a very fast spinning Qn'zdei in them, which makes getting by next to impossible. The North access path is slightly easier, although harder to get to. *You can make your way around the the spinning Qn'zdei, fight them, or run past them and reraise. :*If you walk down one side of the room, in effect you only need to make your way around two of them. The left side seems easier. *Once in the elevator room, step onto the platform and choose to ascend. *The BC is on the floor above you but the path upward is closed. The nearby Quasilumin will explain that you need to get two key items (Brand of Dawn and Brand of Twilight) to access the third floor. *The Brand of Twilight is to the south and the Brand of Dawn is to the north. *See the map to the right for recommended path to the brands. *The pink dots are warps which count as a zone so aggro enemies will leave you alone if you warp. *Obtain the two brands (along with two cutscenes). *Head back to the central elevator and ascend to the top floor of The Garden of Ru'Hmet. Check the Particle Gate for a cutscene and enter the battlefield when you’re ready. ;Ix’zdei Battle *The BC is against four Ix'zdei NMs. *When you warp into the “BC” you’ll be at the north end of the room, facing south at the pots. This means that if you want to run away from the battle, you have to cross the room and choose the southern door to leave. The door at the north won’t let you leave. *The two larger, closer Ix'zdeis are RDMs (with ~7000 HP) and the two smaller, farther ones are BLMs (with ~6250 HP). All of them are immune to silence and are heavily resistant to sleep. *The black mages are the more dangerous, having tier-3 aga spells, tier-4 single-target spells, and ancient magic. Target one of them first and give it your all. *Sleepga with Elemental Seal works. *When a pot gets low on life it may attempt to flee to its starting pedestal. If it sits there for a mere few seconds, it will regenerate to full HP. Stun or use a weapon skill when this is attempted. *If/when you are about to get KO'd, try to wipe at the door at the southern end of the room near the BLM pots. Wait for the pots to go back to their starting spots (they only regen life if they flee in battle, so they won’t be healing), reraise up, rest to full, and continue to kill. ;Strategy tips: :* You can't build TP on mobs in the garden before going into the battle anymore since March 2007's update. Also you lose buffs after entering the fight. :* Keep reraise up at all times. RDM pots can dispel it. :* Sleepga the pots right off the bat. :* Black magic is very powerful against the pots. :* Skill chains are effective damage, too. Two two-step level 3 chains or one three step level 3 chain will take a BLM pot at least to half HP. A SAM can be effective for opening up multiple level 3 skill chains quickly. :* Do everything possible to kill the two small BLM pots before wiping. :* Fight and wipe at the far door of the room. :* Stun and hit hard any pot that flees from the tank and attempts to return to its starting position. :* Be ready to dispel the pots and remove a lot of status effects from party members, including silence, paralyze, and petrify. :* Echo Drops are necessary for anyone that uses spells. Antidotes are also useful. :* Utsusemi blocks most of the pots' TP attacks, and thus the status effects they inflict. Most are AoE, but some are only cone, so keep them facing away from your mages. :* Stun Optic Induration if you can, it will usually one-shot everyone in front of the pot. It is used when pots have no rings or bars out, and there is a long charging animation (that includes a puff of fire) before the "readies" message in the log. :* The Zdeis will not regen health after a wipe, so keep fighting until you are KO'd. 20% taken off of a Zdei before a wipe is 20% you won't have to do after recovery. *You have 30 minutes to kill the Ix'zdeis. Time will be an issue if you wipe twice, but you can still win. Wiping three times is not a feasible option in this battle. *Once you beat the pots, cross the empty room and check the Luminous Convergence for a cutscene. *As of the June 2007 update, you will receive 1000 experience points upon winning. (Only once per day) ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: The Gate of the Gods--the portal leading to the highest level of the palace--has opened. While your companions scramble to reach the audience chamber, you must find which of the five towers will return you into the light... References * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide